


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by rosixquinn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is a drama queen, jeongin is a lil devil, jisung is too good to be real, minsung live together, not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosixquinn/pseuds/rosixquinn
Summary: It always takes a little jealousy for someone to realise their true feelings.In Minho’s case, it was a lot of jealousy. Maybe even too much.





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> my readers: pls update gnossienne  
> me, writing 5k of some random oneshot in 24 hours: :)
> 
> Fic title by the legends The Beatles bc ive been weirdly obsessed with them Again

Minho loves Friday mornings.

That lovely minute your alarm blares through your skull in the morning and you wake up, already knowing that you can’t wait for this day to be over, the thought of going to school or work, or in Minho’s case, dance practice, making you want to gouge your eyeballs out. 

Minho would skip dance practice, he really would, if it weren’t for the finals coming up soon. _The dance major path didn’t choose you, you chose it, you dumbass, Lee Minho._

It’s his own fault for falling for his roommates stupid pleads that actually got him to stay up until 1 am in the morning. He knew he had to wake up at 6 am, but still he chose to binge-watch How I Met Your Mother with Jisung. Curse Netflix for finally showing that stupid TV show in South Korea.

And curse Jisung too. He should find a new roommate. Even if the latter has lived with Minho for almost two years already. And Minho would never find anyone as great as Jisung.

It’s not too late.

Before Minho gets out of bed, he googles how to gouge out his eyes, but all he finds is a verse from the Bible. Minho reads it out loud, knowing his weirdness is safe between these walls.

_And if your eye causes you to stumble, gouge it out and throw it away. It is better for you to enter life with one eye than to have two eyes and be thrown into the fire of hell._

How very motivating. 

Still, somehow, Minho gets through his long day of suffering and makes it out of dance practice with both of his eyeballs still left. He’s alive, but he’s sweaty and tired, not to mention he’s hungry as hell and he just wants to go home. Wants to take a shower, cuddle under his favorite blanket that has that yellow stain from that time Jisung spilled orange soda on it, and eat takeout. Takeout that’s already cooled down, but that’s okay because somehow Minho loves it that way even more. 

But the moment he unlocks the front door, he knows something’s up. He can feel it. He can smell it. Hell, people downstairs can probably smell the chaos.

Minho’s worst nightmare has become real. Jisung has been cooking. And most likely, he left the kitchen so messy Minho’s gonna have to clean it all up. 

“Jiji? Jisung?” Minho calls out from the hallway, slipping out of his sneakers and taking off his jacket. “Tell me you didn’t try cooking again. You know, this is why I bring home take-away, right?”

But there’s no answer. Minho doesn’t need one. When he takes the final turn and steps into their living room, he sees it all. He sees the dirty dishes on the floor, the different sorts of clothes gathered all around the floor, and of course, the Master of Mess, Jisung himself. 

Curse the University for letting Jisung get away with a Friday without any classes.

But Jisung isn’t alone, there’s a brown haired boy sitting next to Jisung on the couch, both of them distracted by the video game their playing, paying no attention to Minho. So Minho decides to tease his roommate a little, flicking him on the back of his head, _hard._

“Ow! Hyung, what the fuck?” Jisung screams, turning around and letting the control fall from his hands. “What was that for? And when did you even get home? Could've said something.”

“Wow. Care to explain this, Jiji?” Minho says, motioning to the floor filled with piles of laundry and dishes. Motioning to the boy, still sitting next to Jisung with his back turned to Minho. 

“Oh, well.” Jisung stumbles a little as he stands up, bringing the stranger with him. “This is Jeongin. He’s Felix’s roommate. You know, _Felix_ , the kid who could literally barf sunshine.” He chuckles awkwardly, trying to lighten up the mood.

“And what’s Jeongin, Felix’s roommate, doing here? On a late Friday night?” Minho asks, sounding more like Jisung’s mom than friend. Jeongin gives him a cheeky smile and Minho just furrows his eyebrows, knowing that brat damn well. He has stalked him on Instagram a couple of times, okay. 

But who can blame him? When Jisung constantly talks about Felix and Jeongin, and even his beloved Changbin hyung. Minho has some classes with Felix, as they’re both dance majors, but he’s never talked to any of the guys. And as of right now, he’s not in the mood either. 

“Well, that’s a long story, hyung.” Jisung says, letting go of Jeongin _(finally!)_ and walking closer to Minho. “You seem tired, are you sure you wanna talk right now?” Jisung knows him well, he must sense Minho’s overtiredness bursting out of him, but _still_. Minho’s not gonna watch Jisung adopt another stray animal. 

“Yes. Tell me.” 

“You see, Felix had to go back home for a week. To Australia, you know. And of course he took his keys with him. But, Jeongin, the super cute kid over there,” Jisung motions to the boy standing behind him, a big grin taking over his face, making Minho’s stomach feel _super fucking weird things,_ “accidentally locked himself out, and now he has to wait until Felix’s set of keys will arrive here. But that probably won’t happen until Monday, because no one works on the weekends, right.” 

“I work on the weekends.” Minho mutters, already not fond of the idea of this Jeongin kid staying here for three days, interrupting his peace. And alone time with Jisung. 

He’s so into his alone time with the latter. Sue him.

“So, basically, he’s homeless?” Minho asks, looking at the rascal. Jeongin just squints his eyes at him, but doesn’t say anything. “But if you’re really homeless, how did you afford the latest Iphone? I mean, Jisung told me _all_ about it.” It's true, the latter had been more excited about Jeongin's new phone than Spring break and even the ending of finals.

_"Hyung, you can even screen-record on it! It can't get any cooler than this, can it?" Jisung practically screams out of excitement. "I hope Jeongin lets me play with it. I mean, I'm sure he will. After all, he's such a sweetheart."_

“I’m not homeless!” 

“You certainly look like that to me..” Minho mumbles, and he knows Jisung would laugh at his comment if he wasn’t so fucking nice to everyone. _Ugh._ “Can we please talk in the kitchen?” Minho says, giving Jeongin a tired smile before pulling Jisung with him. Jisung almost squeaks at the sudden movement, but he follows Minho without any complaints. 

Minho knows it’s a lost fight before Jisung even gives him his best puppy eyes, that’s how embarrassingly whipped he is for the younger.

It still doesn’t stop him from grilling the younger for a while, though.

“I don’t like this situation.”

“Hyung..” Jisung already starts, his pleading eyes staring into Minho’s soul. 

“Why can’t he stay with Changbin? Isn’t he the one who’s dating Felix?” Minho whines. He knows how to stalk people on Instagram _pretty_ well, and yes, those two just love showing off their relationship.

“Changbin hyung’s and Chan hyung’s apartment is so much tinier than ours, hyung. Please let him stay here,” Jisung pouts, putting his hands on Minho’s shoulders. Minho feels like blushing at the sudden touch. “I’ll clean up the apartment, I promise.” 

“Han Jisung,” Minho mumbles, putting his hands on Jisung’s tiny waist and squeezing it lightly. It’s just their thing, okay. “Are you trying to bribe me with something you would have to do anyway? I mean, Jiji, come on, you two made this mess. Why would _you_ even try cooking? Did you two atleast eat something?” 

“See, hyung, under all of this perfect hair and thick skin, you’re so caring and sweet.” Jisung smiles, pressing their foreheads together for a faint second. “Now go take your shower, we will take care of everything.” 

“Like you’re capable of doing something like that.” Minho whispers as he watches Jisung happily skip down the hallway, calling for his little buddy Jeongin. Minho would probably end up standing in the kitchen for a while, stuck with his thoughts about Jisung and how he had felt the skin on his forehead tingle when Jisung was pressed against him. But his stomach’s loud rumbling gets to him. He needs to end this _weird and horrible_ day already.

  


Minho finds the two younger sitting on the floor of Jisung’s room, the door left open. They had done a good job cleaning everything up and Minho had actually felt like a proud parent. Jeongin was dressed in Jisung’s comfy clothes, and the sweater paws the younger had made him actually look kind of cute. But Minho just knew inside Jeongin was the devil. 

“You guys heading to bed?” Minho asks, getting both of theirs attention. Minho lets his eyes wander to Jisung and his adorable light blue pajamas, but only for a second before another question pops to his mind. “Where are _you_ rascal even sleeping?” 

“Jisung hyung promised me his bed. He said guests don’t sleep on the couch.” Jeongin smiles happily, and Jisung nods. Hearing the words Jisung hyung just sound wrong. Or maybe it’s the jealous little monster inside of Minho’s stomach speaking up, complaining about everything Jeongin does.

“No one sleeps on our couch. _Jiji_ , you know it will leave you with back pain.” Minho worries. His eyes focus on the way Jisung’s nervously biting his lower lip, and the scene does nothing to calm his own nerves. He feels like throwing up.

“But I don’t think my bed can fit the two of us..” Jisung says, clearly in deep thought. “I mean, I guess we could try-”

“No, no, no-” Minho finds himself saying before he can stop. He coughs awkwardly when the two look up at him. “I mean, it’s just too small. I don’t think it’s possible.” 

Jeongin gives him his stupid all-knowing look, but thankfully Jisung doesn’t see it. “Then, couch it is!” Jisung salutes, standing up. Him and his stupid positivity. 

“Well, you can sleep with me- I mean in my bed. We can sleep. Together.” Minho rambles, his hand coming to scratch at the back of his neck. Stupid Minho. Way to go, Minho. “What I meant to say is that my bed’s so much bigger. So.. if you want to..” 

“Hyung, are you sure? You have work tomorrow, remember? I don’t want you to feel too tired.” Jisung lights up like a Christmas tree, making Minho blush. 

“It’s okay,” It’s definitely more than okay, judging by the way Minho’s heart is beating out of his chest, too excited. “Just don’t wake me up when you finally decide to come to bed.” 

Minho quickly nods Jeongin a good night, before he turns around and saves himself from saying something that could embarrass him any further. How has Minho been able to hide his crush on Jisung for years, but suddenly that kid Jeongin ruins everything just by showing up? 

  


Whatever complaints Minho had the night before, Jisung somehow managed to not wake him up. When Minho hears his alarm go off in the morning, he shuts it off quickly. Because even in his sleep deprived state, he hasn’t forgotten about Jisung promising to join him in his bed. He turns around and finds Jisung sleeping against the wall. Which can only mean Jisung had climbed over Minho at some point. 

How cute. 

But the way the younger is curled up into a ball makes him look so soft and little and Minho just wants to coo out loud. And maybe run his hand through Jisung’s brown locks. And kiss his nose. Many times.

He isn’t insane, though. Instead of making his roommate feel uncomfortable, he crawls out of the bed (which had been so so so warm with Jisung in it) and gets on with his day, knowing he won’t be back until it’s dark outside again. Atleast Jeongin will keep Jisung occupied, even if the thought leaves Minho more jealous than he’d like to admit.

It's just for a couple of hours, how bad can it be, right? 

  


Well, apparently, very bad. 

When Minho returns home that night, he finds a big fort in the middle of the living room. His beautifully organised living room. Because Jisung and Jeongin, the two _kids,_ had been bored and thought it would be a good idea to tore their living room apart. 

“Jisung, you’re 21, for fucks sake.” Minho says, groaning at the mess. “And you even moved the couch? How?” 

“Hyung, it’s so cool, though.” Jisung tries with his best puppy eyes again, making it physically hard for Minho to stay strong. So the latter just closes his eyes. “Hyung, please!”

Jisung grabs his hands and laughs, the sound so beautiful Minho could melt. “Jeonginnie and I will clean this up, please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Minho mumbles, peeking through one eye. When he makes sure Jisung has lost the puppy look in his eyes, he opens his eyes again with a relieved sigh. “You and _Jeonginnie_ just love giving me surprises, huh.” 

“Atleast Jisung hyung didn’t try cooking tonight!” Jeongin says, patting Jisung on the back. This makes Jisung let go of Minho’s hands (Minho literally feels like snarling at Jeongin, how dare he) and hug the younger. 

“Thank you for sticking up for me!” 

“Any time, hyung.” 

“Well, you’re even more messy as a roommate than Robin! She only had that problem with leaving empty milk cartons in the fridge, but you, sir, you have hundreds of problems ten times worse than hers!” Minho rambles accusingly as he watches the two sweet-talk in front of him.

“I-I-I’m shocked, hyung. First of all, nice How I Met Your Mother reference! We do love our girl Robin!” Jisung high fives Minho and they both smile at each other, before Jisung takes a step back, dramatically checking his pulse and gasping for air. “Second of all, have you been watching the show without me? Because I-I don’t remember seeing that episode, hyung.”

“And what if I did?” Minho puffs out his chest, crossing his arms in front of him. “Maybe if you didn’t stay up so late with Jeongin yesterday you could’ve watched with me in the morning.” 

“Wow.. What a dirty little move.” Jeongin says, nodding. “Good one!”

Minho smiles at the younger’s praise, and even giggles when he sees the disappointing look Jisung sends Jeongin. 

“You can go and room with Robin then! But I bet no one, not even her appreciates your bakings and giggles as much as I do.” Jisung huffs, his whole face turning red. Jisung doesn’t get embarrassed often, but when he does, it’s obvious to everyone. He quickly turns his back on the other two, coughing a little. “Let’s clean this thing up.” 

Minho feels his heart fill with a different kind of warmness at Jisung’s words, and the anger leaves him as fast as it came. But to be fair, it hadn’t even been real anger. Minho could never get mad at Jisung. And so _if_ there is a small smile on his lips the whole night, no one mentions it. Not even Jisung, when they finally crawl into bed together and Jisung curls up against Minho’s chest, so close to his face it almost hurts. 

“Good night, Minnie hyung.”

Minho stirs awake slowly, realising Jisung is still asleep by his side. Even without any alarms, Jisung still sleeps longer than Minho, even if he has done nothing for the past two days. How surprising. 

Minho gives himself some much needed time to stare at Jisung, the way his cheeks are so puff and how their hands are so close to each other, Minho could easily intertwine their fingers. 

Oh, how he wants to hold Jisung’s hand. 

But after a while, Minho just feels creepy staring at the younger when he's not awake himself, so Minho leaves the bed and the comfort of Jisung. 

“Good morning, hyung. I made scrambled eggs.” Jeongin says, sending Minho a small smile. “I promise I don’t have a kitchen ban like Jisung hyung does.” 

“I trust you.” Minho says, smiling at the mention of Jisung. “This actually smells good. And I don’t think anyone could be as bad at cooking as Jiji.” 

“Wow, Jisung hyung is so lucky to have a friend like you. Always complimenting him and stuff.” Jeongin rolls his eyes, but there’s no bite to his words. 

“I know right.” 

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, but surprisingly it’s Jeongin who breaks it. “I heard you’re finally free today. And after all, it _is_ my last day here.” 

Minho wants to say thank god, but he bites his tongue. “I’ll cook something for you guys. And we can watch a movie, or something. Me and Jisung have some studying to do, so I don't think we have much time to do anything else." He apologises.

"That's alright with me, hyung." Jeongin winks at Minho, and Minho finally understands why everyone falls for this guy's charms. But why is Jeongin so tolerable when it's just the two of them, while at the same time he could piss in Jeongin's cereal when he sees the younger with Jisung? Is he really that jealous? 

  


After a day of studying and just chilling in the apartment, Minho finally starts boiling the ramen and grills some beef for dinner. While he works in the kitchen, he sends the younger two to buy some juice and snacks for later. 

But when it's been already 45 minutes, dinner all ready, and Jisung and Jeongin still haven't returned, Minho let's himself overthink and worry.

**minmin ☆~☆**

where are u two rascals

food's waiting

n so am i 

**jiji ♡ <♡ **

hyung, we had to go to the market further away bc ours didnt have ur favorite orange juice ㅠ but we will be back soon i promise

u can set up the table!

To be honest, Minho doesn't really care for orange juice ever since Jisung ruined his favorite blanket with it. But he won't tell the other that, because the fact that Jisung went an extra mile just for Minho's sake makes his hands all clammy and so he has to be careful not to send out texts with any typos. 

**minmin ☆~☆**

ahhh here i was worrying abt u while u were just buying some stupid juice! 

id beat ur ass but ur lucky i love u too much to do that

**jiji ♡ <♡**

ur making me blush in public! jeonginnie is judging me pls stop!!! ill see u soon 《:

Jisung and his stupid emoticons. Which Minho undoubtedly loves.

Texting Jisung is almost as interesting as talking to Jisung in real life, and even if Jisung hardly cleans the apartment and he really can't cook for shit, Minho couldn't ask for a better roommate. No one understands him like Jisung does. 

  


After they eat, wash the dishes (Minho does most of the work, of course) and move to the living room, they all get comfortable on the couch, with Jisung's head on Minho's lap and after annoying Jeongin for ten minutes about it, Jisung's feet are finally allowed to land on Jeongin's lap. 

"This is so hecking _comfy_." Jisung almost purrs, while the other two just glare at him. "If you guys choose a boring movie I might actually fall asleep, just saying." He says, snuggling closer to the blanket they had thrown over themselves.

Minho's hand that had been playing with Jisung's hair instantly stops and he and Jeongin share a meaningful look. Jisung should’ve seen it coming. He shouldn’t mess with the other two. 

_A scary movie it is, then._

Of course Jisung isn’t dumb, the minute the familiar intro starts, Jisung sits up and starts rambling about how much he hates them right now, the disbelief clear in his tone. “You know I don’t watch movies like _that_. This isn’t funny! You two are the worst if you really think I will sit through this whole movie!” 

Jeongin and Minho just share a laugh as Jisung’s head continuously whips between the two, trying to talk them out of this. 

“Jiji, come on, let’s just watch it.” Minho nudges him, feeling the boy slightly tremble next to him. “You don’t have to sleep alone tonight, _and_ , there’s no need to worry,” Minho suggestively raises his eyebrows, “hyung is here for you.” 

A flush of embarrassment roses to Jisung’s cheeks as he looks down, avoiding Minho’s gaze. Jeongin on the other hand, wasn’t having any of this, his face pulled together in mock terror. “Hey, no funny business when I’m peacefully sleeping in the next room, okay?” 

This time, it wasn’t just Jisung who went completely red in the face. It wasn’t the first time someone talked to them like they were a couple, many people assumed it, but it still made Minho’s stomach turn every time. Still, the monster in Minho’s stomach purrs, pleased when he sees Jisung’s pink cheeks. “Jeongin, shut up. It’s not like that.” Jisung sputters slightly, shaking his head towards Jeongin’s direction. 

“Minho hyung started this! With his sexy talk and-” Jeongin complains, but Jisung slaps a hand over his mouth, quieting the younger. Minho just watches the whole interaction with a fond smile on his lips, feeling content and happy. Even if he had been against Jeongin staying here at first, it’s hard to admit, but he’s actually having fun with the younger here with him and Jisung.

“Please just play the stupid horror movie already, Minnie hyung.” 

  


Watching anything remotely scary with someone like Jisung is a real rollercoaster. Jisung screams, yells, jumps, and does everything in his power to miss out on the jump-screens. He even grabs Minho’s hand at some point (Minho tries to smugly look at Jeongin’s side to see if Jisung had grabbed his hand too, but _thanks_ to the darkness in the room he can’t see), but Minho’s not one to complain. Even if Jisung’s hand is clammy and that makes Minho sweat too. 

If he had to pick his favorite activity, it would be holding hands. Close behind dancing, of course. But he doesn't just love holding any hands, cough, Jisung, cough. Their fingers just fit together perfectly, and Minho had always been a fan of perfectionism. He’s an organised person, what can you do. 

How Jisung made his way into Minho’s heart with his messiness and unmatched socks, Minho doesn’t know. In his case, he just blames it on Jisung’s clinginess which doesn’t make it easier for him at all. Jisung just loves adding fuel to the fire with his random outbursts of compliments and touching. It’s hard to not feel anything for this boy. 

Minho tries to hide his shock when the movie ends, having missed the ending completely. He must’ve been too focused on Jisung’s hand in his, and now he has to try his hardest to keep a neutral face when Jisung moves away from him, taking all the warmth with him. Minho is pouting in the inside, and that wakes up the monster of jealousy, who roars loudly when Jisung gives Jeongin all of his attention instead of him. 

“Jeonginnie, are you sure you’re okay with sleeping alone?” Jisung asks, concern taking over all of his features. He tries to huddle into his hoodie, and Minho physically has to turn away from the adorable sight. 

“I’m not a kid, hyung.” Jeongin shakes his head, making his way over to Jisung’s room. “You on the other hand.. Well, good luck getting some sleep. I hope the ghosts don’t bother you for too long.” He says, sticking out his tongue before he closes the door with a loud slam. Jisung looks belittled, but only for a brief moment. 

“Wow, kids grow up so quickly these days.” Minho sighs, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye. Jisung laughs at that, and Minho’s insides shine. And shake. He might throw up if Jisung doesn’t stop looking at him with adoration clear in his eyes. 

They stand in the living room for a while, the silence having fallen over them like a thick blanket. It’s not awkward, though. It never is with Jisung. 

“We should go to bed, Jiji. We have school tomorrow, right.” Minho says, yawning quietly. He’s already past Jisung, when he hears the younger speak up again. 

“W-Would you accompany me to the bathroom- Not inside, just be on guard behind the door. I-I’m scared.” Jisung rambles, whispering. Maybe he’s trying to hide this humiliating request from Jeongin’s ears. Or he thinks talking quietly keeps the ghosts away. Either way Minho only laughs at his roommate’s words, and his pleading look, but doesn’t press Jisung's embarrassment any further. 

They brush their teeth together, the activity feeling more domestic than ever, and Minho doesn’t leave the younger alone even for a brief second. In the end, they crawl into bed together, under the comfort of the soft blankets, and if Minho snakes his arm over Jisung’s waist, he tells himself it’s only to keep the younger safe. And if Jisung hums approvingly, it must be because he understood Minho’s intentions clearly. 

Nothing else. 

In a silent agreement they don’t even mention each other’s hearts thundering loudly in their chests. They ignore it. 

When Minho’s alarm rings that Monday morning, he finds the bed beside him empty. His quick calculations remind him that Jisung must’ve had a morning class, and by the quiet state of the apartment, Jeongin must’ve already left too. Minho tries not to feel too disappointed, the familiar smell of Jisung too intoxicating, making it hard for Minho to stay in the bed any longer.

He quickly takes a shower, gets dressed and packs up his stuff for the day. But before he leaves the apartment, he strolls around it, slowly and carefully like he’s walking on thin ice. All the happy memories from the last three days come back to Minho, and he can feel the loneliness suffocating him. 

He finally understands why Jisung always brings stray pets here when he’s left alone. And judging by the latest case, people too. 

Jisung can’t bear being alone. And Minho feels sorry for Jisung. He’s not the best roommate, after all. Considering how he’s hardly home, he can’t even imagine what Jisung has had to go through because he has felt loneliness creeping up in his bones. 

  


That night, Minho tosses around in his bed for what feels like hours. He just can’t seem to fall asleep, even after hours of dance practice that should’ve easily put him in a long sleep. He doesn’t want to admit it, but in only three nights, Minho got so used to having Jisung next to him, he feels like a part of him has been ripped apart. 

Not to sound _too dramatic_ , though.

Minho sighs, pushing himself off the bed and out of his room. He guesses a glass of water won’t hurt. 

“Hyung, why are you awake?” Jisung’s voice startles Minho, as the younger creeps up behind him in the kitchen. He steadies his breathing quickly though, because the sight of sleepy Jisung warms his heart and makes all other thoughts vanish. 

“I couldn’t sleep, Jiji.” Minho says, walking closer to the latter. “I guess I feel lonely.” He smiles, sheepishly. 

Jisung reflects his smile. “Hyung, are you saying.. _You? Miss me?"_

“Yes, Jisung, I miss the way you always kicked me in your sleep. And punched me in the face. And took up _too_ much space. And stole my side of the blanket.” Minho rolls his eyes, but there’s still a smile playing on his lips. “I’d be stupid not to miss all of that.”

Jisung punches him lightly in the arm, but he’s laughing. The sound echoes in the kitchen, and Minho feels a warm buzz in his lower stomach. “I’m not that bad. You’re making it all up.” 

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not.” Minho gives him a cheeky smile, but drops it when he sees the serious look in Jisung’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Hyung, I couldn’t sleep either. I-I guess I really hate being alone. And I miss Jeongin.” Jisung sighs, his lower lip jutting out in a cute pout. 

“Oh.” Of course he would miss Jeongin. “You’ll see him tomorrow in school, don’t worry. Good night, Jisung.” Minho tries to hide the tint of disappointment in his voice as he walks past Jisung, but it’s hard. The earlier warm feeling has left and Minho’s sour mood has slowly started to swallow up the apartment. 

“Hyung, wait.” Jisung grabs his arm, making Minho come to a stop. Jisung turns him around, and at this point Minho’s too busy thinking about the burn under his skin to even stop Jisung. 

“I miss you too.” Jisung swallows, quietly. His eyes don’t meet Minho’s. “I miss you every time you leave. I hate when you overwork yourself and leave for the whole day, sometimes even the night. You make me so worried because you hardly sleep, and yes, I know the finals are coming up, but still. Seeing you sleep, finally resting next to me felt so comforting.”

“Jisung-”

“No, hyung, let me finish. I know you hate it when I- when I bring home these cats without a real home, and all these homeless dogs and, well, even friends.”

“I don’t-” Minho tries to start again, but Jisung stops him with a hand to his mouth. He laughs when Minho licks his hand, but doesn’t move it.

“I just hope you understand this was the only way I could stop myself from swallowing in self-pity when you were gone. I didn’t want to seem too clingy to you, so I just found other options to not be alone. Please don’t be mad.” 

Minho lifts Jisung’s chin gently, making the younger finally look up at him. “I’m not mad. Jisung, I’m sorry I’m always gone. And I’m sorry for worrying you. I promise I’ll change.”

“That sounds cliché, hyung.” Jisung smiles, and Minho can’t help but agree. He’s glad the sad look from Jisung’s eyes is gone.

“True. But I promise to you.” Minho ruffles Jisung’s hair, the younger squirming under his touch. “And maybe tomorrow we can talk about getting a cat. Our own cat. But first, let’s go to bed, please.” 

“Wait, hyung, really?” Jisung lits up, his grin bigger than ever. “We’re gonna adopt a kitten? And we’re gonna call the kitty Kiki?”

“Yes, whatever you want, you little weeb.” 

As Jisung is pressed against Minho’s chest, his head resting on Minho’s heart, the older finally feels at peace. He really doesn’t think he will ever be able to fall asleep in his bed without the younger.

“Can I hold your hand, Jisung?” Minho asks, his voice barely audible, not even sure if the other is still awake. He feels like he could ruin the moment any second by saying something wrong, though, so maybe it’s better if Jisung has already fallen asleep. “I really like holding your hand.” 

“I figured, hyung.” Jisung smiles up at the older as he laces their hands together, resting them on Minho’s chest. “I-I can only hope you like me even more.” He whispers, gazing up through his eyelashes.

Minho feels his heart strum in his ears and he flushes red when Jisung laughs at his nervous state. “Why? Do you like me?”

“Isn’t it painfully obvious?” 

“Well, no? How was I supposed to know if you’re even into men? You’re so clingy with everyone!” Minho whines, pulling the other closer possessively. 

“Firstly, leaving my family and cousins aside, I haven’t talked to a female in atleast.. like what, two years?” Jisung shakes his head. “And if you’re that jealous, why didn’t you say something? You could’ve confessed first.” 

“Well-” 

“Well, what? Are you a coward, Lee Minho?” Jisung’s eyes shine with mischief. He knows how to push Minho’s buttons too _fucking_ well.

"That's coward Lee Minho _hyung_ to you," Minho shakes his head a little before his eyes catch Jisung's. “Would a coward do this?” Minho asks, before he connects their lips in a slow kiss. Jisung is a little shocked at first, but Minho feels him relax and even smile into the kiss when Minho presses even closer. Jisung’s impatient as he hurriedly kisses the older back, and Minho feels smug as he pulls away, making the younger whine at the loss of contact.

“We have all the time in the world for this, Jiji.” Minho says, placing a kiss in the corner of Jisung’s mouth. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, baby.” 

“You’re a bully, hyung.” Jisung says, turning his back on Minho with a pout on his lips.

The lips that Minho just kissed.

Like a second ago.

Minho just laughs at the boy in his arms, content as he feels Jisung slide their hands together again. “Why must I always fall for the badboys?”

“I don’t know, but I guess I have to thank that rascal Jeongin for this.” Minho mumbles, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s nape. Maybe Jeongin isn't that much of a devil, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so???? did u like this????? ive never written jeongin before so i dont know if it was horrible or just bad. also i was really hyped abt this plot at first but now it seems a little messy to me so idk Tell me how u feel pls down in the comments or my cc [taegukked](https://curiouscat.me/taegukked)  
> bc i appreciate feedback a lot!  
> also if anyones interested i have a lot of fics mostly taekook tho but theres changlix minsung n even woochan so!!! disgusting promo here it is  
> i rly hope this wasnt very boring but i missed writing fluff. i will update gnossienne soon tho i PROMISE  
> thank u all for reading I LOVE YOU!!!! 
> 
> [did yall catch that himym reference]  
> [also studio ghibli]
> 
> one day i'll return to twt so just in case ill put my acc here :] [@chnbangs](https://twitter.com/chnbangs)  
> (u cant convince me thar minsung dont call each other by stupid n soft nicknames n text each other all lovingly ok)


End file.
